othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Character Ever
Tournament created by Nytemare457 in June of 2009. Check out the contest stats here: http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=329005 Sugoi~ Bracket Results 113. (56)Hanyuu(Higurashi) 114. (122)Shiro Emiya(Fate/Stay Night) 115. (42)Shinichi Akiyama(Liar Game) 116. (79)Marisa Kirisame(Touhou) 117. (86)Tomoya Okazaki(Clannad) 118. (123)Rider(Fate/Stay Night) 119. (111)Shana(Shakugan no Shana) 120. (60)Kaoru Yamazaki(Welcome to the NHK) 121. (35)Asuka Langley Soryu(NGE) 122. (102)Nono(Diebuster) 123. (18)Gin Ichimaru(Bleach) 124. (88)Mikami(Death Note) 125. (75)Naruto Uzumaki(Naruto) 126. (109)Konata Izumi(Lucky Star) 127. (95)Nico Robin(One Piece) 128. (97)Gohan(Dragonball Series) Seeding List 1. Lelouche vi Britannia(Code Geass) 2. L(Death Note) 3. Kamina(TTGL) 4. Kyon(Haruhi) 5. Haruhi Suzumiya(Haruhi) 6. Simon(TTGL) 7. Jeremiah Gottwald(Code Geass) 8. CC(Code Geass) 9. Light Yagami(Death Note) 10. Spike Spiegel(Cowboy Bebop) 11. Roy Mustang(Full Metal Alchemist) 12. Yuki Nagato(Haruhi) 13. Master Asia(G Gundam) 14. Keiichi Maebara(Higurashi) 15. Domon Kashu(G Gundam) 16. Kenpachi Zaraki(Bleach) 17. Archer(Fate/Stay Night) 18. Gin Ichimaru(Bleach) 19. Viral(TTGL) 20. Rika Furude(Higurashi) 21. Nanoha Takamachi(Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) 22. Jiraiya(Naruto) 23. Shion Sonozaki(Higurashi) 24. Killer Bee(Naruto) 25. Goku(Dragonball Series) 26. Vegeta(Dragonball Series) 27. Edward Elric(Full Metal Alchemist) 28. Monkey D Luffy(One Piece) 29. Rorona Zoro(One Piece) 30. Itoshiki Nozomu(SZS) 31. Rin Tohsaka(Fate/Stay Night) 32. Sagara Sousuke(Full Metal Panic) 33. Satou Tatsuhito(Welcome to the NHK) 34. Battler Ushiromiya(Umineko) 35. Asuka Langley Soryu(NGE) 36. Yusuke Urameshi(Yu Yu Hakusho) 37. Kazuma Kuwabara(Yu Yu Hakusho) 38. Ryuk(Death Note) 39. Kurama(Yu Yu Hakusho) 40. Hiei(Yu Yu Hakusho) 41. Horo(Spice and Wolf) 42. Shinichi Akiyama(Liar Game) 43. Farmer with a Shotgun(Dragonball Series) 44. Maes Hughes(Full Metal Alchemist) 45. Saber(Fate/Stay Night) 46. Gai Shishio(GaoGaiGar) 47. Vash the Stampede(Trigun) 48. Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga(Azumanga Daioh) 49. Mugen(Samurai Champloo) 50. Firo Prochainezo(Baccano) 51. Sakura Kinomoto(Card Captor Sakura) 52. Lancer(Fate/Stay Night) 53. Brandon Heat(Gungrave) 54. Greed(Full Metal Alchemist) 55. Akira Takizawa(Eden of the East) 56. Hanyuu(Higurashi) 57. Taiga Aisaka(Toradora) 58. Misaki Nakahara(Welcome to the NHK) 59. Kittan(TTGL) 60. Kaoru Yamazaki(Welcome to the NHK) 61. Mio Akiyama(K-ON) 62. Kaiba(Yugioh) 63. Hajime Saito(Rurouni Kenshin) 64. Sonozaki Mion(Higurashi) 65. Beatrice(Umineko) 66. Cirno(Touhou) 67. Yami Yugi(Yugioh) 68. Suzaku Kururugi(Code Geass) 69. Alex Louis Armstrong(Full Metal Alchemist) 70. Himura Kenshin(Rurouni Kenshin) 71. Fate Testarossa Harlaon(Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) 72. Yukari Yakumo(Touhou) 73. Suigintou(Rozen Maiden) 74. Revy(Black Lagoon) 75. Naruto Uzumaki(Naruto) 76. Shiki Tohno(Tsukihime) 77. Jet Black(Cowboy Bebop) 78. Sir Crocodile(One Piece) 79. Marisa Kirisame(Touhou) 80. Rena Ryuugu(Higurashi) 81. Brooke(One Piece) 82. Lord Genome(TTGL) 83. Lloyd Asplund(Code Geass) 84. Schneizel el Britannia(Code Geass) Saved Seeds 85. Stein(Soul Eater) 86. Tomoya Okazaki(Clannad) 87. Youhei Sunohara(Clannad) 88. Mikami(Death Note) 89. Alphonse Elric(Full Metal Alchemist) 90. Ami Kawashima(Toradora) 91. Ryougi Shiki(Kara no Kyoukai) 92. Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa (Full Metal Panic) 93. Master Roshi(Dragonball Series) 94. Noriko(Gunbuster) 95. Nico Robin(One Piece) 96. Gaara(Naruto) 97. Gohan(Dragonball Series) 98. Yui Hirasawa(K-ON) 99. Akiha Tohno(Tsukihime) 100. Onizuka(GTO) 101. Yoko(TTGL) 102. Nono(Diebuster) 103. Straight Cougar(Scryed) 104. Shunsui Kyoraku(Bleach) 105. Rei Ayanami (NGE) 106. Vita(Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) 107. Chiyo (Azumanga Daioh) 108. Nia (TTGL) 109. Konata Izumi(Lucky Star) 110. Charles di Britannia(Code Geass) 111. Shana(Shakugan no Shana) 112. Riza Hawkeye(Full Metal Alchemist) 113. Haruko Haruhara(FLCL) 114. Kakashi Hatake(Naruto) 115. Olivier Millia Armstrong(Full Metal Alchemist) 116. Char Aznable(Mobile Suit Gundam) 117. Hiko Seijuro(Rurouni Kenshin) 118. Eve(Black Cat) 119. Matsuda(Death Note) 120. Satoko(Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) 121. Sanosuke Sagara(Rurouni Kenshin) 122. Shiro Emiya(Fate/Stay Night) 123. Rider(Fate/Stay Night) 124. Canti(FLCL) 125. Nicholas D. Wolfwood(Trigun) 126. Kallen Stadtfeld(Code Geass) 127. Gintoki Sakata(Gintama) 128. Bonta-kun(Full Metal Panic) Loser's Bracket Seeding (Note: The Loser's Bracket is not the same thing as the Double Elimination Bracket. This bracket consists of characters who did not initially make it into the contest.) (1)Miria Harvent(Baccano) (2)Isaac Dian(Baccano) (3)Evangeline AK McDowell(Negima) (4)Jin(Samurai Champloo) (5)Hinagiku Katsura(Hayate the Combat Butler) (6)Harunobu Madarame(Genshiken) (7)Trunks(Dragonball Series) (8)Excalibur(Soul Eater) (9)Ritsu Tainaka(K-ON) (10)Uryu Ishida(Bleach) (11)Trafalgar Law(One Piece) (12)Shinji Hirako(Bleach) (13)Mao(Code Geass) (14)Ikari Shinji(NGE) (15)Arcueid Brunestud(Tsukihime) (16)Shaoran Li(Card Captor Sakura) (17)Motoko Kusanagi(Ghost in the Shell) (18)Tobi(Naruto) (19)Claire Stanfield(Baccano) (20)Urumi Kanzaki(GTO) (21)Rukia Kuchiki(Lucky Star) (22)Chiri Kitsu(SZS) (23)Kazuma the Shell Bullet(Scryed) (24)Boota(TTGL) (25)Deidara(Naruto) (26)Tomoyo Sakagami(Clannad) (27)Nara Shikamaru(Naruto) (28)Kyou Fubayashi(Clannad) (29)Setsuna Sakurazaki(Negima) (30)Sosuke Aizen(Bleach) (31)Lust(Full Metal Alchemist) (32)Kirino Chiba(Bamboo Blade) (33)Lenalee Lee(D Gray Man) (34)Nami(One Piece) (35)Harima Kenji(School Rumble) (36)Kenshiro(Fist of the North Star) (37)Alice Carrol(Aria) (38)Tamaki Kawazoe(Bamboo Blade) (39)Alucard(Hellsing) (40)Mechazawa(Cromartie High School) (41)Guts(Berserk) (42)Tomoyo Daidouji(Card Captor Sakura) (43)Johan Liebert(Monster) (44)Alexander Anderson(Hellsing) (45)Yakumo Tsukamoto(School Rumble) (46)Legato Bluesummers(Trigun) (47)Ikkaku(Bleach) (48)Hayate Ayasaki(Hayate the Combat Butler) (49)Sanger Zombolt(SRW) (50)Bon Clay(One Piece) (51)Pikachu(Pokemon) (52)Minori Kushieda(Toradora) (53)Negi Springfield(Negima) (54)Kyoko(Black Cat) (55)Jack Rakan(Negima) (56)Jushirou Ukitake(Bleach) (57)Sanji(One Piece) (58)Yomi Isayama(Ga-Rei Zero) (59)Ennis(Baccano) (60)Aokiji(One Piece) (61)Ryuho(Scryed) (62)Faye Valentine(Cowboy Bebop) (63)Tsumugi Kotobuki(K-ON) (64)Sogeking(One Piece) (65)Amuro Ray(Mobile Suit Gundam) (66)Ash Ketchum(Pokemon) (67)Franky(One Piece) (68)Broly(Dragonball Series) (69)Ippo Makunouchi(Hajime no Ippo) (70)Scar(Full Metal Alchemist) (71)Roger Smith(Big O) (72)Kino(Kino no Tabi) (73)Yami Bakura(Yu-Gi-Oh) (74)Takashi Kamiyama(Cromartie High School) (75)Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard(One Piece) (76)Akagi Shigeru(Akagi) (77)Ryuji Takasu(Toradora) (78)Craft Lawrence (Spice and Wolf) (79)Sakuya Aizawa(Hayate the Combat Butler) (80)Sven Vollfied(Black Cat) (81)Pain(Naruto) (82)Kafuka Fuura(SZS) (83)Kabuto Yakushi(Naruto) (84)Reisen Udongein Inaba(Touhou) (85)Sayako Kuwahara(Bamboo Blade) (86)Kaiji Itou(Kaiji) (87)Misty(Pokemon) (88)Gerard(Fairy Tail) (89)Kaku(One Piece) (90)Marik(Yu-Gi-Oh) (91)Mikan Yuuki(To Love Ru) (92)Freddie(Cromartie High School) (93)Tomo Takino(Azumanga Daioh) (94)Excellen Browning(SRW) (95)Starrk(Bleach) (96)Hiyori Tamura(Lucky Star) (97)Kagura Tsuchimiya(Ga-Rei Zero) (98)Souseiseki(Rozen Maiden) (99)Fuu(Samurai Champloo) (100)Ling Yao(Full Metal Alchemist) (101)Aika Granzchesta(Aria) (102)Akari Mizunashi(Aria) (103)Eirin Yagokoro(Touhou) (104)Amada Shiro(Gundam 08th MS Team) (105)Pip Bernadotte(Hellsing) (106)Lunar Edomae(Set no Hanayome) (107)Gluttony(Full Metal Alchemist) (108)Reimu Hakurei(Touhou) (109)Keima Katsuragi(World God Only Knows) (110)Edward(Cowboy Bebop) (111)Hansel & Gretel(Black Lagoon) (112)Pandaman(One Piece) (113)Train Heartnet(Black Cat) (114)Kurei(Flame of Recca) (115)Makoto Ito(School Days) (116)Youmu Konpaku(Touhou) (117)Kouji Kabuto(Mazinger Z) (118)Kanako Yasaka(Maria Holic) (119)Ussopp(One Piece) (120)Creed Diskenth(Black Cat) (121)Buu(Dragonball Series) (122)Sasuke Uchiha(Naruto) (123)Joker(Flame of Recca) (124)Lawrence (Spice and Wolf) (125)Nobue Itoh(Ichigo Mashimaro) (126)Aya Shameimaru(Touhou) (127)Folka Albark(SRW)(128)Hitomi Kashiwa(Welcome to the NHK) Last Chance Bracket (Note: These are the characters who have lost in the actual contest, not the Loser's bracket. These are listed in order of lost) (97)Gohan(Dragonball Series) (95)Nico Robin(One Piece) (109)Konata Izumi(Lucky Star) (75)Naruto Uzumaki(Naruto) Category:Contests